Be My Girlfriend, Please?
by Usagi Yumi
Summary: Summary ada di dalam! / Perhatikan warning dan author's teritory! / Chapter 1. Fidio x Readers / MAAF CHAPTER. 1 CERITANYA GAK NYAMBUNG DAN ACAK KADUT KARENA INI PERTAMA KALINYA SAYA BUAT CHARA X READERS! / All Readers POV!
1. Sesi tanya jawab

**Be My Girlfriend, Please?**

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

Yumi : Yo! Minna! Saya kembali membawakan fic baru!

RX2 Mei : Belum selesai fic yang lain udah buat fic yang baru #sweatdroped

Yumi : Ehehehe... Lagi ingin...

RX2 Mei : Jadi? Mana ceritanya?

Yumi : Ehehehe... Belum dibuat...

RX2 Mei : Jadi? Lo ngapain nge-publish tentang pembicaraan kita berdua?

Yumi : Bentar dong... Gue gak bisa buat cerita kalau gak nanya para readers...

RX2 Mei : Kalau begitu lo cepetan nanya!

Yumi : Jangan marah-marah gitu dong, Mei... Nanti cepet tua loh!

RX2 Mei : Gue 'kan humanoid! Emang gue bisa tua?

Yumi : Kagak :v

RX2 Mei : #sweatdroped# Udah ah! Daripada gue stress ngobrol ama lo mendingan gue pergi... #pergi meninggalkan Yumi

Yumi : Yah... Mei! Mei! Ah... Udah pergi... Yo wes... Mendingan ane langsung nanya aja ye?

** para readers setuju, kalau fic ini akan dibuat menjadi Chara x Readers?**

** para readers ingin fic ini ber-genre romance atau friendship?**

**3. Fic ini akan dibagi menjadi 5 chapter. Jika para readers setuju fic ini akan dibuat menjadi Chara x Readers, tentukan 5 chara laki-laki dari Inazuma Eleven/Go/Chrono Stone/Galaxy dan bila anda tidak setuju, pilihlah 5 pair yang para readers sukai tetapi bila pair-nya yaoi, yang menjadi uke akan di gender bender!**

**4. Sudah dipilah chara/pair-nya? Kalau sudah, urutkan chara/pair mana yang akan dimunculkan di chap pertama – chap terakhir!**

**5. Jawab pertanyaan semua pertanyaan ini di kotak review, ok?**

Yumi : Yosh! Cuman itu yang saya sampaikan! Bila review-nya banyak, akan ditentukan dari hasil voting terbanyak dan bila review-nya sedikit, akan ditentukan dari siapa yang paling cepat review! Akhir kata,

**RnR, onegaishimasu!**

**Shiro Shinigami Usagi,**

**Usagi Yumi**


	2. Chapter 1 S-s-suki daisuki!

**Usagi Yumi Present**

**Be My Girlfriend, Please?**

**Disclaimer**

**Inazuma Eleven is belong to Yabuno Tenya and Level-5**

**Warning**

**Alternative Universe, Judul hanya mencakup inti cerita sehingga judul asli adalah judul chapternya, GaJe, Abal, OOC, OOT, Romance pastinya kurang fluffy dan lebih banyak friendship**

**Caution**

**Saya tak tanggung jawab bila readers tidak suka ceritanya**

**Author's Territory**

**Yumi : Ok! Sekarang akan saya umumkan hasilnya! Awalnya, saya berniat membuat fic ini menjadi 5 chapter, namun setelah dipikir-pikir, saya akan membuat fic ini menjadi 12 chapter. Lalu, karena ada 2 chapter yang Chara x Readers, jadi untuk chap 1 dan 2 dikhususkan untuk Chara x Readers karena lebih sedikit dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, berikut adalah hasil setelah diadakan voting dan undian dibantu teman-teman sekolah saya (that's real)!**

**Chapter 1. S-s-suki daisuki! (Fidio x Readers)**

**Chapter 2. (Suzuno x Readers)**

**Chapter 3. (Tsurugi x Fem!Tenma)**

**Chapter 4. (Shindou x Fem!Kirino)**

**Chapter 5. (Kariya x Fem!Hikaru)**

**Chapter 6. (Fei x Fem!Saru)**

**Chapter 7. (Yuuichi x Fem!Taiyou)**

**Chapter 8. (Gouenji x Fem!Endou)**

**Chapter 9. (Hakuryuu x Fem!Shuu)**

**Chapter 10. (Endou x Natsumi)**

**Chapter 11. (Ibuki x Fem!Shindou)**

**Chapter 12. (Hiroto x Fem!Endou)**

**Segitu pengumuman dari saya, oh! Lupa satu hal! Disini, bayangin para readers pake kacamata yang bulat terus tebel gitu sampai matanya gak keliatan. Biar kesan ceritanya lebih terasa gitu... #duak! #apanya!?# O-ok... Kita langsung menuju ke cerita ajah!**

* * *

**S-s-suki daisuki!**

Summary: Semua berawal dari seseorang yang bernama Fidio Aldena, pemuda yang mengikuti acara pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang juga ke SMA-ku, SMA Raimon. Aku yang dulu selalu sendiri, kini mendapatkan teman baru yaitu Fidio. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Fidio sebenarnya...

* * *

Lagi-lagi, aku sendiri...

Lagi-lagi, aku dihina...

Lagi-lagi, aku direndahkan...

Apakah ini jalan kehidupanku? Apakah ini takdirku? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam memberikanku takdir seperti ini? Apakah Tuhan membenciku? Apa karena aku miskin maka Tuhan memberikanku takdir seperti ini? Ah... Dari sejak dulu pun, aku memang tidak percaya akan keberadaan Tuhan.

Bukankah seharusnya bila Tuhan itu ada, Ia akan memberikan kehidupan yang berkecukupan bagi semua orang? Bukankah seharusnya bila Tuhan itu ada, dunia ini tidak akan ada kejahatan? Bukankah seharusnya bila Tuhan itu ada, semua orang tidak akan hidup menderita? Aku pun selalu berpikir, untuk apa aku lahir dan hidup di dunia ini? Kenapa aku tidak mati?

Yah... Namun kenyataan begitu kejam, aku masih hidup di dunia ini. Dan saat ini, aku sedang berada di tempat yang paling aku benci, yaitu sekolah. Atau lebih tepatnya, SMA Raimon. SMA paling bergengsi dan paling mahal se-Jepang itu adalah tempat yang paling kubenci.

SMA Raimon adalah tempat dimana orang-orang golongan atas bersekolah. Entah kenapa, aku yang hanya orang golongan bawah ini bisa mendapat beasiswa untuk masuk kesini. Awalnya, aku sangat senang bisa mendapat beasiswa masuk ke SMA ini, namun setelah bersekolah disini, aku sangat menyesal. Aku kira, kehidupanku akan berubah dan tidak seperti di SMP dulu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, itu semua sama saja. Tak pernah ada yang berubah dalam hidupku, terlalu monoton. Salahkan otakku yang terlalu polos sehingga hanya mengetahui tentang pelajaran dan tidak mengetahui dunia luar.

Sekarang, aku masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu gerbang SMA Raimon. Mataku menatap sekeliling sekolah yang begitu ramai oleh para murid karena bel belum berbunyi. Hatiku sebenarnya enggan untuk melangkahkan kaki, namun apa daya... Aku pun masih perlu bersekolah.

Setelah memantapkan hati, aku pun mulai melangkahkan kaki masuk menuju sekolah. Kulihat banyak siswa yang memperhatikanku lalu berbisik-bisik dengan senyuman mengejek. Nampaknya, aku memang sudah terkenal ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Ya... Terkenal... Sebagai orang miskin yang bersekolah di tempat orang-orang kaya.

Namun, aku tak peduli dengan hal itu. Dengan wajah datar, aku berjalan melewati mereka seolah tidak melihat bahkan mendengar apapun. Mereka semua menatapku seolah tidak suka dengan keberadaanku di sekolah ini. Ya, asal mereka tahu saja, aku pun juga tidak betah berada di sekolah ini. Sayang sekali aku tidak punya uang untuk pindah ke sekolah lain dan aku sangat sangat yakin, bahwa di sekolah lain pun kehidupanku akan sama seperti biasanya.

Kulihat orang-orang disekitarku mulai berani membicarakanku secara terang-terangan. Bahkan, para senior pun juga ikut membicarakanku bahkan menghinaku. Lagi-lagi, aku hanya bisa diam dan bersikap seolah tidak peduli akan hal tersebut padahal hatiku saat ini sedang berusaha menahan amarah yang sudah mulai melonjak.

DUAK!

"Akh!" Tiba-tiba, tubuhku terjatuh. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan mataku menangkap sebuah limousin mewah berwarna hitam yang nampaknya baru saja menabrakku. Bersyukurlah aku bahwa limousin itu bergerak dengan perlahan sehingga ketika menabrakku, tidak menghasilkan luka yang parah. Aku hanya mendapatkan luka memar di kedua sikutku.

Kaca mobil limousin di bagian tempat penumpang bagian belakang perlahan mulai terbuka. Menampakan seorang pemuda berambut dread dan bergoogle tengah tersenyum angkuh kepadaku. Ah... Pemuda ini, aku mengenalinya. Namanya adalah Kidou Yuuto, ketua kelas di kelasku; XI-1. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong dan berwajah datar.

"Nampaknya, ada seorang budak yang telah mengotori limousinku," Ucapnya dengan suara yang keras sehingga menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarku. Cih! Ternyata makhluk ini sengaja ingin merendahkanku di depan semua orang.

"Hmmm... Kira-kira, hukuman yang pantas untuk budak sepertimu apa, ya?" Kidou bertanya entah kepada siapa, lalu pura-pura berpikir dengan pose kedua tangan dilipat di dada dan kaki kanan yang sedikit dihentak-hentakkan.

"Hei, Kidou!" Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah suara yang memanggil Kidou. Kidou pun menoleh, dan mendapati bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan diwajahnya terdapat sesuatu yang aneh serta aku pun bingung itu adalah apa. Namanya, Genda Koujirou. Hah... Aku mulai berpikir bahwa dandanan orang-orang kaya itu semuanya aneh-aneh.

"Aku punya saran bagus untukmu. Bagaimana kalau kau injak saja kepalanya? Agar dia menyesal karena telah mengotori limousin mewahmu?" Saran Genda sembari berjalan menghampiri Kidou. Ia tampak tersenyum, namun dimataku, itu adalah seringaian.

"Itu saran yang bagus. Kuterima saranmu itu," Puji Kidou sembari membalas seringaian Genda dan berjalan mendekatiku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, tak bisa melawan. Dalam hati, aku sebenarnya ingin sekali melawan mereka, tapi sayangnya aku tak punya keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu.

Kidou semakin mendekatiku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah bila kaki yang dibalut oleh sepatu mahal itu menginjak kepalaku. Dan... hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Kidou benar-benar menginjak kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa mendesis pelan menahan sakit. Wajahku serasa menempel dengan tanah yang ditumbuhi oleh rumput-rumput hijau.

"HAHAHAHA! Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah enak?" Kidou bertanya sembari tertawa dengan keras, diikuti oleh tawa orang-orang disekitarku. Ah... Mereka benar-benar tidak punya perasaan... Walau aku merasa bahwa perasaanku pun sudah mulai memudar sehingga aku pun tidak dapat merasa apapun ketika diinjak. Mungkin karena aku sudah sering dihina bahkan disiksa oleh murid-murid disini? Entahlah... Aku tak tahu.

"Hei! Ucapkan padaku bagaimana rasanya! Apa kau bisa bicara?" Nada suara Kidou mulai meninggi. Kakinya semakin ia tekan sehingga rasanya wajahku sekarang mulai menembus ke dalam tanah. Ukh... Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa bicara!?

"Cuih! Dasar bisu!" Kidou pun meludah ke arahku dan menyingkirkan kakinya dari atas kepalaku. Aku pun mengangkat wajahku yang sekarang kotor karena terkena tanah lalu aku pun duduk untuk membersihkan seragamku sebentar.

'Hah... Untung saja kacamataku tidak pecah,' Aku membatin di dalam hati. Sebenarnya, ini hanya kacamata biasa. Mataku tidak bermasalah. Namun, waktu masuk SMP, para gadis di kelasku menyuruhku untuk memakai kacamata. Katanya sih... Mukaku terlalu jelek untuk dipandang, jadi aku menurut saja. Lagian, aku memang mengakui kalau wajahku ini jelek. Oleh karena itu, aku terus memakai kacamata ini walau aku agak kesusahan untuk melihat.

"Hoi! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk duduk!?" Bentak Kidou. Ia pun menendang wajahku dan membuatku terjungkal kebelakang. Yang pertama kulakukan adalah, memeriksa kacamataku.

'Tampaknya kacamataku sedikit retak,' Batinku sembari memegang kaca mata kanan. Aku menghela napas dalam hati. Kacamata ini lumayan mahal bagiku karena harganya setengah dari gajiku. Bersyukurlah waktu dulu SMP aku berhasil menemukan kacamata ini di tong sampah rumah sakit umum Inazuma dan masih bagus ketika mendapat tugas untuk mewawancarai seseorang.

"Maafkan aku," Ucapku kepada Kidou dengan intonasi datar sembari memegang hidungku yang ternyata mimisan dan dahiku yang memar.

"Maaf katamu? Maaf saja tidak cukup!" Bentak Kidou lagi.

'Lalu kau mau apa?' Ingin sekali aku berkata seperti itu. Namun, aku tahan karena aku tidak mau mendapat masalah lebih dari ini. Berurusan dengan orang kaya bukanlah hal yang bagus karena pemikiran orang kaya itu sangat sulit dimengerti.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Suara bel tanda masuk menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Kidou pun menghentikan aktivitas menyiksaku dan orang-orang berhenti menertawakanku. Mereka semua segera berlari masuk menuju kelas masing-masing. Aku pun berdiri dan melihat Kidou yang mendecak kesal entah kenapa. Mungkin ia merasa terganggu karena aktivitasnya harus tertunda.

Kidou pun berjalan perlahan melewatiku. Sekilas, aku dapat mendengar bahwa Kidou mengatakan sesuatu yang sanggup membuat dadaku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Kalau kau ingin aku memaafkanmu, pergilah dari sekolah ini. Keberadaanmu disini hanyalah sampah yang merusak pemandangan,"

NYUT!

Ah... Sebegitu bencinya mereka semua kepadaku? Sebegitu tidak inginnya mereka bila aku berada disini? Padahal, aku sudah sering menerima perkataan seperti itu. Tetapi, kenapa dadaku selalu terasa sakit? Harusnya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan perkataan tersebut.

'Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal itu sekarang? Lebih baik aku segera meminta izin ke Hitomiko-sensei untuk mengganti pelajarannya sekarang dengan les tambahan sepulang sekolah,' Ucapku dalam hati yang langsung berjalan gontai masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Baru saja dua langkah aku memasuki gedung sekolah, aku dapat melihat Hitomiko-sensei berjalan membelakangiku menuju tangga yang mengarah ke lantai 2, tempat dimana kelasku berada.

Aku pun berlari kecil kearahnya. Suara langkah kakiku menggema di sekitar lorong lantai 1 karena para guru sudah berada di kelas tujuannya masing-masing sebelum bel berbunyi dan otomatis lorong menjadi sepi. Hitomiko-sensei yang mendengar langkah kakiku, membalikkan badannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"(Nama panggilanmu)! Ada apa denganmu?" Hitomiko-sensei bertanya dengan nada panik bercampur khawatir sembari menghampiriku. Ah... Dia satu-satunya orang yang peduli dan mengkhawatirkanku disini. Hitomiko-sensei adalah orang yang satu-satunya dekat denganku. Aku sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai kakakku begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hitomiko-sensei... Aku baik-baik saja," Jawabku sembari tersenyum palsu, berusaha untuk meyakinkannya. Namun, penampilanku saat ini sangat tidak mendukung jawabanku.

Hitomiko-sensei menghela napas. Raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa khawatir. Ia pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar tisu. Ia pun menghampiriku lalu mengelap darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidungku dengan lembut.

"Jika kau bersedia, berceritalah mengenai masalahmu. Sensei akan selalu siap membantumu," Hitomiko-sensei berkata dengan nada lembut.

'Maafkan aku, sensei. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya. Aku tak mau merepotkan sensei...' Ucapku dalam hati, namun berbeda dengan kenyataan. Aku pun tersenyum palsu dan mengangguk. Hitomiko-sensei pun membalas senyumku.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kamu membersihkan diri dulu di ruang pemandian. Kamu punya seragam cadangan di lokermu, 'kan?" Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hitomiko-sensei.

"Nah... Untuk pelajaran pertama, nanti kamu ganti dengan les tambahan bersama sensei sepulang sekolah, ok?"

"Ok, sensei!" Jawabku dengan ekspresi ceria. Hitomiko-sensei tertawa kecil melihat gelagatku yang seperti anak-anak.

"Lokermu ada di lantai dua, 'kan? Mau pergi kesana bersama sensei?" Tawar Hitomiko-sensei. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan antusias dan berjalan beriringan dengan Hitomiko-sensei.

Kami pun berpisah setelah menaiki tangga. Hitomiko-sensei pergi ke lorong sebelah kiri, lorong tempat kelasku berada. Aku pun pergi menuju lorong sebelah kanan, lorong dimana tempat loker kelas XI-1 berada.

Aku melangkah perlahan. Mencari dimana lokerku berada. Tanganku sibuk merogoh saku rok untuk mencari kunci lokerku.

'Ketemu!' Ucapku dalam hati. Segera aku membuka lokerku dan mengambil seragam cadangan, lalu menutupnya kembali. Aku segera berlari menuju lantai 1 karena ruang pemandian berada disana – atau lebih tepatnya, disebelah kolam renang.

Aku pun meminta izin kepada penjaga terlebih dahulu. Setelah mendapat izin, aku pun masuk ke salah satu bilik di ruang pemandian wanita. Aku pun menutup pintu, membuka seluruh pakaianku, melepas kacamataku, lalu menyalakan shower.

Kepalaku menengadah ke atas. Menikmati air yang mengalir di wajahku sembari memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja kualami. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama mulai terngiang kembali di otakku. Terus berputar dan berputar. Kejadian lama pun mulai ikut berputar di kepalaku. Membuat setitik air jatuh dari pelupuk mataku, walau tak terlihat karena air mata itu bercampur dengan air yang dikeluarkan oleh shower.

NYUT!

'Hah... Dadaku mulai sakit,' Ucapku di dalam hati sembari tersenyum lirih. Aku pun mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian tadi, namun hal tersebut begitu sulit. Aku malah membuat aliran air yang keluar dari mataku semakin deras.

'Kenapa... aku tidak punya keberanian untuk melawan mereka? Kenapa... aku hanya bisa pasrah?' Bagus, sekarang pikiranku mulai melontarkan pertanyaan baru sekaligus pertanyaan yang paling sulit diantara pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"AH! Aku sudah disini berapa lama!?" Ucapku entah kepada siapa setelah sadar bahwa aku sudah berada di bawah guyuran air terlalu lama. Gawat apabila aku sampai sakit. Aku takut bila nanti harus merepotkan Hitomiko-sensei yang terlalu over-protektif. Aku pun buru-buru mematikan shower, mengeringkan tubuhku menggunakan handuk yang telah tersedia di setiap bilik, memakai seragamku, lalu memakai kacamataku. Aku pun keluar dari ruang pemandian wanita sembari membawa seragamku yang kotor.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju lantai 2 untuk menyimpan seragamku yang kotor di loker. Namun saat diperjalanan, ada seorang pemuda berambut hijau tengah duduk di tangga sembari membaca sebuah buku. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ia menundukkan kepalanya dan poninya menghalangi. Aku memutuskan untuk mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"A-ano..." Aku mencoba untuk menyapa pemuda tersebut, namun sayangnya dia keburu mendongakkan kepalanya.

'Iris biru tua yang indah...' Batinku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa wajahku sedikit panas melihatnya.

'Eh!? K-kenapa wajahku menjadi sedikit panas?' Aku pun menggeleng perlahan. Kualihkan segera tatapanku dari matanya dan segera menatap objek terdekat yaitu buku yang sedang ia baca. Namun, hal itu malah membuat wajahku memerah maksimum.

"M-m-manga yaoi!?" Pekikku kaget. Pemuda tersebut pun ikut kaget dan buru-buru menyembunyikan buku yang ternyata adalah manga di balik punggungnya.

"M-maafkan aku!" Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan panik sembari berdiri dan buru-buru membungkukkan badannya. Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya karena masih malu setelah melihat manga tersebut. Pemuda tersebut juga masih terus membungkukkan badannya

"T-tidak apa-apa... K-k-kau tak salah, kok! A-aku saja y-yang terlalu berlebihan!" Aku memberanikan diri berbicara walau tergagap karena sepertinya pemuda tersebut menunggu jawaban dariku. Pemuda tersebut akhirnya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lega.

"U-ummm... K-kau murid kelas berapa?" Tanyaku dengan nada canggung.

"Aku murid pertukaran pelajar yang mulai masuk hari ini. Setahuku, aku berada di kelas XI-1," Jawab pemuda tersebut dengan senyum ramah namu pipinya memerah. Mungkin ia masih malu.

'Ahahaha... Dia ternyata anak yang pemalu,' Ucapku di dalam hati sembari tertawa geli. Pemuda tersebut hanya menatapku kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu, kita sekelas. Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam kelas? Pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai sedari tadi," Ucapku memberitahu pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tersesat ketika hendak menuju kelas. Aku ingin meminta bantuan kepada orang lain, namun aku terlalu malu untuk bertanya," Pemuda tersebut berkata sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam kelas?" Tanya pemuda tersebut. Aku diam tak menjawab. Mataku mulai terasa kosong. Mulutku terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

"E-eh!? K-kalau dijawab juga tidak apa-apa, kok!" Sahut pemuda tersebut dengan panik. Aku pun segera tersadar kembali dan tertawa kecil.

"A-a-apa ada yang lucu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Hahahaha... Tidak, hanya saja tingkahmu begitu imut," Ucapku dan dapat kulihat wajahnya memerah maksimum.

"T-terimakasih... Ini pertamakalinya ada yang bilang bahwa tingkahku imut," Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan malu-malu.

"Dasar... Harusnya wajahmu memerah ketika dipuji oleh gadis cantik," Aku berkata sembari membetulkan kacamataku yang sedikit merosot.

"Menurutku kamu cantik, kok! Tapi, aku tidak terlalu tahu wajahmu seperti apa karena matamu tak terlihat," Puji pemuda tersebut. Entah ia jujur atau tidak.

"Sudahlah... Kau ti-" Aku menghentikan ucapanku ketika kulihat kedua bola matanya. Dia... jujur?

"Kau... jujur atas ucapanmu tadi?" Aku menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh kepadanya. Pemuda tersebut mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu! Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Ucap pemuda tersebut sembari tersenyum tulus. Entah kenapa wajahku mulai panas kembali dan ini lebih panas dari yang sebelumnya. Sepertinya karena aku telah dipuji olehnya.

"Terimakasih... I-ini... pertamakalinya aku dipuji oleh laki-laki," Ucapku sembari menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sangat memerah.

"EH!? Yang benar!? Ini pertamakalinya kau dipuji oleh laki-laki!?" Tanya pemuda tersebut dengan nada kaget. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dengan wajah yang masih ditundukkan.

"Syukurlah bila aku laki-laki pertama yang memujimu..."

"Ah? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku yakin tadi ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak... Aku tidak mengatakan apapun," Ucap pemuda tersebut sembari menggeleng kecil.

"Ah... Aku baru ingat sesuatu! Namaku (nama panjang). Panggil saja aku (nama panggilan)," Aku memperkenalkan diriku.

"Namaku Fidio Aldena. Kamu bisa memanggilku Fidio. Salam kenal, (nama panggilan)-chan!" Ucap pemuda tersebut yang ternyata bernama Fidio sembari tersenyum.

"U-ummmm... Fidio-kun... Kau mau ikut denganku ke lantai 2? Aku mau menyimpan bajuku di loker. Nanti aku tunjukkan dimana kelas kita," Tawarku.

"Ok! Sekalian aku mencari lokerku," Fidio menerima tawaran tersebut. Kami menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 lalu berbelok kearah kanan. Fidio langsung sibuk mencari-cari lokernya sedangkan aku menaruh baju kotorku di lokerku. Setelah selesai, aku pun membantu Fidio mencari lokernya.

"Fidio-kun! Aku menemukannya!" Seruku. Fidio yang sedaritadi sedang serius mencari loker miliknya, langsung berlari menghampiriku.

"Yang ini, 'kan?" Aku bertanya sembari menunjuk sebuah loker yang bertuliskan nama 'Fidio Aldena' dengan huruf romaji. Ia langsung mengangguk antusias dan buru-buru membuka lokernya yang hanya terdapat kunci loker.

'Ahahaha... Dia seperti anak kecil,' Batinku sembari tersenyum kecil. Fidio nampak sibuk menaruh tasnya di dalam loker dan mengeluarkan beberapa barang.

"Hei! Pelajaran selanjutnya apa?" Fidio bertanya dengan lengan yang masih sibuk memberekan barang-barang.

"Matematika," Jawabku singkat sembari memperhatikan Fidio.

"Apa!? Matematika!?" Fidio menoleh ke arahku dengan muka masam. Ia langsung jatuh terduduk lalu pundung di tempat.

"E-eh! Fidio-kun! Memangnya kenapa dengan pelajaran matematika!?" Aku bertanya dengan panik karena melihat Fidio langsung menoleh kearahku dengan wajah horor.

"Itu... karena aku membencinya," Fidio menjawab dengan nada horor. Aku bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar suaranya. Aku dapat merasakan ada aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya.

"F-f-fidio-kun... A-ayo kita ke kelas sekarang! S-sebentar lagi, pelajaran p-pertama akan selesai," Ajakku. Aku berbicara sedikit tergagap karena masih merasa ketakutan. Namun, aku tak menyangka Fidio langsung tersenyum lebar dan berdiri. Tangannya ia arahkan kedalam loker untuk mengambil buku matematika lalu menutup lokernya dan langsung berlari sembari menarik lenganku.

"Kelas kita ada dimana?" Fidio bertanya dengan antusias dan berlari semakin cepat. Aku tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Fidio.

"Uwaaaaaaaa! Fidio-kun! Kau berlari terlalu cepat!" Protesku yang mulai lelah.

"Ah... Maafkan aku," Fidio meminta maaf untuk kedua kalinya. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda tidak apa-apa. Fidio pun berhenti berlari dan berjalan beriringan denganku sembari tetap memegang tanganku. Wajahku mulai kembali memerah.

"F-fidio-kun... T-tanganmu..." Aku berusaha mengingatkan Fidio, namun tampaknya Fidio tidak peduli dan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika tanganku digenggam semakin erat.

"Kelasnya yang ini?" Fidio bertanya sembari menatap sebuah pintu kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran yang rumit. Dipintu tersebut juga terukir sebuah tulisan yaitu 'XI-1'. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kita tunggu disini sebentar," Ucapku. Fidio mengangguk patuh.

Kami pun terdiam beberapa saat. Suasana menjadi hening. Entah kenapa aku yang lebih suka keheningan, mendadak menjadi tidak menyukai suasana ini.

'Eh? Kalau diingat-ingat... kenapa aku lebih banyak berbicara ketika bersama Fidio-kun ya?' Aku membatin heran. Padahal, selama ini aku adalah tipe anak yang pendiam.

"A-ano... Fidio-kun..." Aku pun mencoba memanggilnya. Dia pun menoleh. Ia menatapku seolah ia memberikan kode yang jika diterjemahkan ke dalam kata-kata akan menjadi 'Ada apa?'. Aku yang mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan tersebut, segera berbicara.

"Apa sekarang... kita adalah teman?" Lagi-lagi, aku menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh. Aku dapat melihat bahwa ia menatapku dengan ekspresi heran.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi? Sudah jelas bukan bahwa jawabannya adalah 'ya'," Fidio menjawab sembari tersenyum lembut. Tangannya yang sedaritadi memegang tanganku, sekarang beralih menjadi mengusap kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan seperti biasa, wajahku memerah.

"Kau makin manis bila wajahmu memerah," Fidio kembali memujiku. Ukh... Sebenarnya dia itu memujiku atau menggodaku, sih!?

"F-f-fidio-kun! J-jangan membuat wajahku memerah terus!" Protesku. Fidio tertawa kecil. Tangannya yang tadi mengelus kepalaku, sekarang malah mengacak-acak rambutku. Namun, ia kembali merapihkan rambutku dengan lembut dan... penuh kasih sayang?

"Tampaknya kau punya kekasih baru, (nama panggilan)," Tanpa kusadari, ternyata Hitomiko-sensei telah keluar dari kelas dan sedaritadi memperhatikanku. Aku yang mendengar suara Hitomiko-sensei, langsung gelagapan dan salah tingkah.

"A-ano... Hitomiko-sensei! A-a-aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Aku berusaha menjelaskannya, namun bibirku terhenti ketika Hitomiko-sensei tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha! Santai saja, (nama panggilan)... Sensei tidak akan melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu, kok! Hahaha!" Hitomiko-sensei berusaha menenangkanku walau belum berhenti tertawa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ternyata Hitomiko-sensei bisa bikin jengkel juga.

"Sensei... Berhenti tertawa... Itu tidak lucu!" Protesku sembari menggembungkan pipiku. Namun hal itu justru membawa dampak buruk.

"Uwaaaaa! (nama panggilan)-chan imut!" Fidio langsung menatapku dengan tatapan berbinar-binar dan langsung mencubit kedua pipiku. Hitomiko-sensei tertawa semakin keras. Huh! Kalau saja dia bukan guruku, aku pasti sudah menendangnya!

"Fihio-hun! H-henhihan! Hahit!" Aku berkata dengan bahasa tak karuan dan kedua tanganku mencoba menepis tangan Fidio. Fidio yang mungkin menyadari bahwa aku kesakitan, segera melepaskan cubitannya, digantikan dengan sebuah usapan lembut pada kedua pipiku.

"Oi! Jangan abaikan senseimu ini!" Protes Hitomiko-sensei dan ia pura-pura marah. Argggghhh! Ini sensei kok tiba-tiba OOC, sih!?

"Sensei... Lebih baik anda menyuruh Fidio-kun memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas," Ucapku dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Oh, iya! Kamu Fidio Aldena yang murid pertukaran pelajar dari Italia itu, 'kan? Perkenalkan saya Kira Hitomiko, guru Sejarah di kelas ini. Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya tadi," Hitomiko-sensei meminta maaf sembari membungkukkan badannya, walau aku dapat melihat bahwa bibirnya sedang senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Nah... Aldena-kun! Silahkan memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Dan untuk (nama panggilan), silahkan duduk di bangku anda..." Aku tahu bahwa Hitomiko-sensei belum selesai berbicara. Ia menghampiriku lalu berbisik tepat di telingaku.

"... dan jangan lupa pajak jadiannya, ya?" Mendengar bisikan Hitomiko-sensei, entah kenapa wajahku memerah maksimum dan tubuhku terdiam. Hitomiko-sensei menjauhkan wajahnya dari telingaku, lalu tersenyum ramah. Ia pun membalikkan badan, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti oleh Fidio. Ukh... Ingin sekali aku menonjok wajah Hitomiko-sensei, namun aku tahan karena dia adalah guruku. Dengan perasaan sangat sangat kesal, aku masuk ke dalam kelas lalu duduk di bangkuku.

'Tunggu! Kenapa Hitomiko-sensei tidak menanyakan alasan Fidio-kun masuk terlambat?' Aku baru menyadari satu hal yang mengganjal dari Hitomiko-sensei. Namun, aku tidak mau ambil pusing akan hal itu dan lebih memilih memperhatikan Fidio yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Nah... Aldena-kun! Kau akan duduk di..." Mata Hitomiko-sensei menerawang ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ia nampak mencari-cari bangku yang kosong. Namun ketika ia menerawang ke barisan dimana bangkuku berada, tatapannya langsung terhenti dan ia tersenyum lebar.

"Sakuma-kun..." Panggil Hitomiko-sensei kepada murid yang duduk di belakang bangkuku, Sakuma Jirou.

"Bisakah kau pindah tempat duduk menjadi di sebelah Kidou-kun?" Pinta Hitomiko-sensei sembari menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah kiri Kidou. Sakuma hanya diam tak menjawab dan hanya menuruti permintaan Hitomiko-sensei.

"Nah... Fidio-kun! Silahkan duduk di belakang (nama panggilan)-san!" Ucap Hitomiko-sensei mempersilahkan Fidio untuk duduk di bangkunya. Argggghhhh! Guru ini benar-benar sengaja mendekatkan Fidio denganku!

"Karena Kudou-sensei hari ini izin, maka aku akan menyampaikan tugas darinya. Silahkan kerjakan buku paket halaman 80 dan dikerjakan di buku tulis beserta soal dan jawaban lengkap! Sensei tinggal dan jangan ribut!" Setelah menyampai tugas, Hitomiko-sensei langsung pergi dari ruang kelas. Para murid langsung mengerjakan tugas dengan tenang, kecuali untuk para murid perempuan yang sibuk mengerubuni Fidio.

"Aldena-kun! Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Italia?"

"Aldena-kun~ Boleh minta nomor teleponmu?"

"Aldena-kun... Bertukarlah e-mail denganku~"

"Aldena-kun! Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dilontarkan gadis-gadis yang mengerubuni Fidio. Fidio hanya diam dengan wajah memerah karena masih malu untuk berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Oi! Nona miskin! Minggir! Kau menghalangiku!" Ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut bergelombang. Ah... Anak ini bernama Raimon Natsumi, anak dari pemilik SMA Raimon.

Natsumi menatapku dengan pandangan jijik dan tak suka. Ia tiba-tiba mendorongku yang sedang duduk di kursi sehingga aku jatuh dengan posisi terlentang. Setelah itu, Natsumi mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku roknya lalu sapu tangan tersebut dipakai untuk membersihkan bangku di bagian yang sudahku duduki.

"Nih sapu tangan bekas membersihkan kursi yang kau duduki! Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi!" Ucap Natsumi dengan nada angkuh sembari melempar sapu tangan tersebut ke arahku. Aku pun mencoba berdiri, namun Natsumi yang tanpa kusadari berada di dekatku langsung menginjak tanganku.

"Ukh..." Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku. Menahan rasa sakitku. Kuberharap rasa sakit ini segera hilang, namun nyatanya rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Natsumi menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras.

"HENTIKAN!"

'S-suara ini... Fidio-kun?'

Aku pun membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Aku dapat melihat bahwa kaki Natsumi menyingkir dari atas tanganku secara paksa. Aku juga dapat melihat bahwa Fidio menarik Natsumi dengan kasar. Aku pun mencoba duduk dan saat kudongakkan kepalaku, aku dapat melihat wajah Fidio memancarkan aura... kemarahan!?

"Aldena-kun?" Natsumi yang kaget karena Fidio menolongku, reflek memanggilnya. Pupil Natsumi nampak mengecil dan matanya membulat.

"K-kenapa kau marah?" Natsumi bertanya dengan sedikit tergagap. Mungkin ia masih terkejut karena Fidio menolongku atau takut melihat wajah Fidio.

"Kau tanya 'kenapa'? TENTU SAJA KARENA KAU MENYAKITI (nama panggilan)-chan!" Fidio membentak Natsumi, lalu ia pun membantuku berdiri.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN MELUKAI (nama panggilan)-chan!"

'Eh?'

"F-f-fidio-kun! J-jangan berkata seperti itu! Harusnya kau tidak usah menolongku karena aku hanyalah orang miskin di sini!" Aku mencoba menenangkan Fidio dan menyelamatkannya dari hukuman Natsumi karena ia tengah menatap Fidio dengan geram.

"Aku tak peduli dengan statusmu! Itu karena aku adalah temanmu! Maka aku tidak bisa berdiam diri jika kau disiksa seperti itu!" Ucapan Fidio membuat semua murid kelas ini tercengang dan aku hanya bisa terdiam. Pertamakalinya ada orang yang mau menjadi temanku dan menolongku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa senang ketika Fidio mengatakan bahwa aku adalah temannya.

Natsumi semakin geram. Tangannya sedaritadi sudah meremas roknya yang kusut. Fidio masih menatap Natsumi dengan tajam.

'Gawat! Kalau Natsumi sudah meremas roknya, tandanya dia sedang memikirkan hukuman dan sebentar lagi dia akan melakukannya!' Tepat seperti dugaanku, Natsumi menampar pipi kiri Fidio dengan keras.

PLAK!

"Fidio! Kau tak apa-apa?" Aku bertanya sembari melihat pipi kiri Fidio. Dapat kulihat bahwa pipi kiri tersebut memerah. Fidio tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kepalanya sedaritadi ia tundukkan.

"Itu hukuman dariku, Aldena-kun! Sekarang, kau harus minta maaf kepadaku!" Perintah Natsumi.

"Ck! Tidak akan pernah!" Fidio menolak perintah Natsumi. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Natsumi dengan tatapan menusuk. Natsumi yang melihat tatapan Fidio yang dilayangkan untuknya, seketika menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan.

Fidio berjalan mendekati Natsumi, lalu menepuk pundaknya. Wajahnya ia dekatkan dan aku dapat mendengar bahwa Fidio membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kuperingatkan padamu satu hal! Jangan pernah mengganggu (nama panggilan)-chan, atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu seumur hidup. Kalau kamu masih melanggar, aku akan membuat kamu menyesal seumur hidup,"

Kulihat Fidio telah selesai membisikkan sesuatu yang pastinya, membuat Natsumi ketakutan. Hah... Aku tidak tahu apa yang Fidio bisikkan.

"Fidio... Kau membisikkan apa ke Natsumi?" Aku bertanya kepada Fidio dengan rasa penasaran. Fidio yang ekspresinya sudah kembali seperti biasa, hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Itu rahasia," Jawab Fidio sembari tersenyum misterius. Aku hanya bisa memiringkan kepalaku tanda bahwa aku sedang bingung.

'Ukh... Kenapa Fidio harus pakai main rahasia-rahasiaan segala, sih...' Aku mengumpat dalam hati, sedikit kesal karena Fidio merahasiakan sesuatu dariku. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau memaksa dia untuk memberitahuku.

Aku pun kembali duduk di bangkuku diikuti para siswi yang lain. Belum juga aku duduk, Fidio sudah menarik-narik bajuku dengan tampang melas.

"(nama panggilan)-chan... Tolong ajarin..." Fidio memohon sembari melancarkan puppy eyes-nya. Hah... Kalau kayak gini sih malah bikin aku gak tega.

"Ok... Mana yang sulit?" Aku bertanya sembari menarik kursiku agar bisa duduk dekat dengan Fidio. Aku dapat melihat bahwa para siswi di kelasku menatapku tak suka.

"Jangan pedulikan tatapan itu," Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Fidio malah menasehatiku. Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk mematuhi ucapan Fidio dan membantunya mempelajari soal matematika.

Namun baru saja beberapa menit aku mengajari Fidio, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan tatapan tak suka yang dilayangkan olehku. Kakiku bergetar ketakutan dan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat ini.

"F-fidio-kun... A-aku... tak enak dengan tatapan orang-orang... Lebih baik, kau minta diajari oleh yang lain saja, ya?" Aku memohon kepada Fidio dengan tatapan memelas, namun sepertinya Fidio tidak memperdulikan ucapanku. Aku yang merasa bahwa ucapanku diabaikan, segera menggembungkan pipiku karena kesal.

"Lebih baik kau mengajariku daripada mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal seperti itu sebelum aku mencubit kedua pipimu," Fidio berkata dengan ekspresi datar tanpa menoleh kearahku. Aku yang mendengar hal tersebut, buru-buru menghilangkan ekspresi kesalku dan segera fokus mengajari Fidio. Tanpa kusadari, aku pun mulai mengabaikan tatapan dari para siswi yang tak menyukai kedekatanku dengan Fidio.

**SKIP TIME**

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Pelajaran cukup sampai disini. Kalian boleh pulang," Dan pelajaran akhirpun, segera diakhiri dengan para siswa yang langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Hoammm... Akhirnya selesai juga..." Ucap Fidio sembari menguap. Sedari pelajaran Fisika dimulai hingga selesai, ia hanya tidur dengan tangan menopang dagunya agar kepalanya tak terjatuh. Entah gurunya yang bloon atau tidak peduli karena Fidio tidak ketahuan tertidur di pelajarannya.

"Dasar... Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung," Ujarku sembari mengubah posisi dudukku menjadi menghadap ke bangkunya. Ia hanya menatapku sembari ber-'ehehehe'-ria.

"U-ummm... (nama panggilan)-chan..."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan apa?"

"A-ano... B-boleh aku tinggal di rumahmu?"

"..."

"(nama panggilan)-chan?"

"... Fidio-kun, bercandamu tidak lucu,"

"Aku serius,"

"T-tapi-"

"Ayolah... Hanya 1 bulan..."

"Fidio-kun... Sadarlah aku itu lawan jenis,"

"Lalu?"

"Kita tidak boleh tinggal satu rumah dengan lawan jenis kecuali jika sudah menikah,"

"Kalau begitu, kita menikah sekarang!"

"Ap-ap-ap-APA!?"

"Bercanda... Wajahnya jangan kayak gitu... Ngeri..."

"Urusai, baka!"

"Eh? 'Kok kamu bicaranya jadi kayak gitu, sih?"

"A-ano... Gomen... Nampaknya sifat asliku keluar... Padahal, selama ini aku pendiam," Aku meminta maaf dengan perasaan yang serba salah. Inilah ribetnya menjadi tipe orang yang 'blak-blakkan'.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Justru aku bersyukur karena kamu kembali ke sifat aslimu walau aku tidak tahu sifat aslimu bagaimana," Fidio berkata sembari tersenyum. Aku yang melihat senyuman Fidio, buru-buru menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul tanpa permisi di pipiku.

Setelah semburat merah tersebut menghilang, aku pun kembali mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap Fidio yang sedaritadi menunggu persetujuanku dengan muka memelas dan puppy eyes yang dimataku begitu imut. Aku menghela napas melihat kelakuannya yang seperti saat kukatakan di awal pertemuan dengannya, benar-benar imut.

"Sebelumnya, aku mau bertanya terlebih dahulu. Memangnya kau tidak punya tutor?"

"Tidak,"

"Hah... Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal di rumahku,"

"Benarkah? YATTA!" Dan Fidio langsung menerjangku dengan pelukan hangat. Argggghhh! Wajahku sekarang mulai memerah maksimum!

"F-f-fidio-kun! Lepaskan!" Aku meronta dalam dekapan Fidio, namun Fidio tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya terhadapku.

"Fidio-kun?" Aku mencoba memanggilnya, namun jari telunjuk Fidio tiba-tiba berada di depan bibirku. Ia mengisyaratkanku untuk diam.

"(nama panggilan)-chan..." Fidio memanggilku sembari menatap wajahku. Aku pun hanya membalas menatap wajahnya, walau sebenarnya mataku tak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh kacamata.

Perlahan, aku dapat merasakan ada tangan yang lebih besar dariku tengah merayapi wajahku, dan tangan tersebut membuka kacamataku lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Menyebabkan kacamata tersebut hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hei! Apa-apa- Mmmmhhhh!" Saat aku hendak protes, aku dapat merasakan ada sebuah benda lunak nan basah tengah memblokir bibirku. Perlu beberapa detik bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa benda tersebut adalah... BIBIR FIDIO!?

Fidio mencium bibirku dengan kasih sayang, tanpa nafsu. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat dengan menempelnya bibirku dengannya selama lima detik. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa wajahku memerah dan wajah Fidio pun tak kalah merah dengan wajahku.

"(nama panggilan)-chan!" Fidio memanggilku dengan gugup. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan canggung karena masih terkejut dengan apa yang Fidio lakukan sebelumnya.

"S-s-s-" Aku dapat melihat Fidio berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Dengan sabar, aku berusaha menunggunya hingga ia berhasil mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"S-s-s-"

"?"

"S-s-suki daisuki!" Fidio pun berhasil menyelesaikan perkataanya yang membuat wajahku semakin panas.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak sebulan yang lalu. Aku sudah berada di Jepang sejak saat itu. Sebenarnya, aku juga memata-mataimu karena aku tertarik padamu. Aku sempat melihatmu saat pulang sekolah dan aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Maka dari itu, aku mendaftarkan diri ke sekolah ini. Aku pun sebenarnya bukanlah murid pertukaran pelajar, aku benar-benar mendaftarkan diri sebagai murid disini..."

'Pantas saja teman-teman sekelasku lengkap semua,' Batinku ketika mendengar pengakuan Fidio.

"... Saat aku sedang memata-matai rumahmu, aku ketahuan oleh Hitomiko-sensei dan berkenalan dengannya. Ia memberitahuku semua tentang dirimu bahkan soal masa lalumu..."

'Jadi Hitomiko-sensei sudah kenal Fidio!?' Ucapku dalam hati dengan kesal karena Hitomiko-sensei dengan tanpa izinnya memberitahu segala rahasianya kepada Fidio.

"... Aku mengetahui tentang Ibumu yang meninggal ketika melahirkanmu dan ayahmu yang meninggal karena kecelakaan saat umurmu 12 tahun. Aku mengetahui persis dimana letak rumahmu, dimana kau bekerja, dan hal-hal yang kau sukai. Maka mulai saat ini, aku kembali meminta izin kepadamu agar aku dapat tinggal dirumahmu. Berhentilah bekerja sambilan dan biarkanlah aku yang bekerja untuk menafkahimu. Dan hal yang terpenting, mau 'kah engkau menjadi kekasihku?" Fidio menyatakan cintanya, sembari berlutut dihadapanku. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kananku dan perilakunya tersebut membuat wajahku merona.

"Tentu saja aku mau," Ucapku sembari tersenyum tulus. Fidio yang mendengar ucapanku, langsung kembali memelukku dengan erat. Namun kali ini, aku tidak memberontak dan memilih untuk membalas pelukannya.

"Tapi soal yang tinggal ber-"

"Tenang... Aku tidak akan ngapa-ngapain kamu, kok!"

"... Justru jika kau berkata seperti itu malah membuatku menjadi tidak yakin,"

"Eh? Kau tidak percaya dengan kekasihmu ini?"

"Iya iya... Aku percaya..."

"Tapi..."

"?"

Fidio menjilat kupingku, lalu membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada yang rendah.

"Wajahmu yang tidak memakai kacamata itu, begitu manis dan menggiurkan,"

BLUSH!

"URUSAI, BAKA YAROU!"

* * *

_Dari sini, aku mulai mengerti._

_Aku mulai percaya dengan keberadaan Tuhan._

_Tuhan tidak membenciku._

_Tuhan hanya sedang memberikanku cobaan._

_Dan dalam suatu cobaan, pasti akan ada jalan._

_Mulai saat ini, aku akan berubah menjadi kuat._

_Karena kisahku, baru saja dimulai!_

**END**

* * *

**Yumi: Ok! Tolong jangan gebuk saya! Mohon maaf kalau ini jelek! Soalnya saya ngerjainnya ngebut. Kalau alurnya kecepetan, saya mohon maaf karena saya tak sempat membaca ulang karena ini bener-bener udah tanggal deadline yang ditentukan. Lalu, maaf sekali karena ini pendek dan romancenya kurang. Kalau para readers mau, saya akan buatkan sekuel untuk chapter ini! Pokoknya saya minta maaf kalau romancenya kurang fluffy karena saya jarang atau lebih tepatnya kurang suka baca shoujo manga!**

**Maaf banget ya kalau ceritanya amburadul dan gak nyambung kayak gini... Saya bener-bener minta maaf! Untuk chap seterusnya, saya usahakan agar romancenya diperbanyak dan ceritanya gak akan amburadul kayak gini!**

**Yang berminat,**

**RnR, please?**


End file.
